


Little Things

by joonfired



Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Space Dad Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: I'm absolutely in love with the wee green one and so I'm writing some content I need/would die of happiness if it happened in the showobviously tons of ep 1-2 spoilers here
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian & The Asset, The Mandalorian & The Child
Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549036
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1281
Collections: Movies





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> there is no plot, just a short drabble featuring dad!Mandalorian

The asset refused to stay in its cradle.

In the beginning, the Mandalorian only needed to return it a few times before the small creature got the hint and stayed put. Or the one time he was trying to rest, he’d closed the cradle with a curt, “Go to sleep.” And it had seemed docile . . . despite the inexplicable show of power from several days ago.

Until today, when he had landed in a port for fuel about halfway back to his Empirical Client. The Mandalorian didn’t necessarily _ need _ refueling, but he’d learned it was best to face a mysterious buyer with a full tank and primed weapons.

Except the asset kept trundling away from its cradle, looking up at him with those large black eyes the Mandalorian found difficult to ignore. Even when he closed the capsule around it, a few moments later they opened and the child approached him yet again, small hands outreached.

“Fine,” he relented after the tenth incident.

He picked the creature up not ungently and held it in the crook of his left arm, his right hand resting on the handle of his holstered blaster as he exited the rear hatch of his newly-repaired ship.

The sounds and crowd of the space port swirled around the pair as the Mandalorian made his way towards the center. Dozens of languages filtered in through his helmet’s mics, chattering mostly unknown but all with a sense of urgency found in Outer Rim ports like this where the illegal was more prominent than the legal.

Nestled in the crook of his arm, the asset peered over the Mandalorian’s battered vambrace at the bustling crowds and grungy buildings with that large, captivating gaze. Its long ears twitched in the directions of the newest and loudest sounds. When they passed a knot of brown-cloaked Jawas, the child turned its head up to look at the Mandalorian, clearly recognizing the species.

“It’s all right,” he told it, and then wondered why he even bothered with the assurance.

Yes, he intended to protect the small asset, but that was only in the name of the profit it held for him. But there was a small, niggling part of him that knew there was more than following a simple bounty when it came to his care for the child.

Nearing the center of the port, the streets narrowed to alleys and yet held even denser crowds. And while they mostly parted so as to enable the Mandalorian to keep his steady stride forward, he began to feel the crush of the packed bodies.

The asset felt it even more.

It squirmed and protested, little hands pulling at the sleeve of his jerkin until it had clambered up and onto his shoulder. The sensors of his helmet beeped quietly about the left-side vision impairment as the child secured its newest seat by slipping a hand under the lip of his helmet.

“Good idea, kid,” the Mandalorian said, now free to use his elbows as further reason why the crowd should let him pass without obstruction.

The asset chirped its agreement, and behind the mask of his helmet a faint smile lifted the corners of the Mandalorian’s mouth. Maybe there was more he thought about this child than just another bounty.

**Author's Note:**

> my bro says the wee green one should be called Yikes and I approve of this


End file.
